


给洛基的信

by Thalia084



Series: Postgod/后洛基时代 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: 当你写信说爱我，我就会给你回信。





	给洛基的信

a  
洛基：  
若不是友人来寻我，我都不知道已经过去五年了。  
我过得挺好，在中庭安了家，有酒喝，有肉吃，有朋友，有子民，风调雨顺，日日顺遂，在飞船上我们设想的美好生活，都一一实现了。  
大战后百废待兴，我和剩下的阿斯加德人为了建立新的家园，着实忙了一阵，不过成效颇丰，新阿斯加德建得不错，大家都认可了这个新家。我看着我们的子民，人人脸上都有劫后余生的喜悦，我想，他们也知道往后的日子更加珍贵。为了换来这段生活，阿斯加德付出了太多。  
洛基，我是想告诉你，我过得很好，阿斯加德很好，你做过的努力，全都没有白费。  
你不要笑话我，我是被一句“有啤酒喝”骗出门的。他们来找我，又来请我“帮忙”，我其实是很不愿意的，你看，我才刚歇下来没多久，纵然我是雷霆之神，仗打多了也还是有些累的，前一阵又连轴转地打来打去——这其中也有你添的不少乱——所以本来我是想拒绝的。我遭遇了家庭变故，根据我的中庭生活经验，这是个很好的请假理由。  
但是他们看着我，显得非常吃惊，不断有人告诉我：已经过去五年了。  
我一时没有反应过来，五年，这段时间被他们说得仿佛十分漫长。  
我被告知：距离我杀死灭霸，已经过去五年了。  
而我想起了另一件事。洛基，人们已经不再提起你。他们都小心翼翼地，好像这是什么禁忌，但其实不是，我喜欢听人们谈论你，我也的确撞见过子民们的窃窃私语，他们议论你，以一种提起英雄的方式。我偷偷听着，心里觉得欢喜，你要是听见他们语气里的崇拜也一定会骄傲的。  
他们总是在我面前闭口不提关于你的事。  
现在倒有人站出来了，说五年已经足够愈合一个伤口。我暗笑中庭人——和其他什么星球的人——他们生命短暂、目光短浅，倒不是我不喜欢他们，只是在时间这个议题上，他们无法企及我们的高度。  
他们竟以为五年很长。洛基，多么可笑。五年，不过是我们的一次郊游、一场比试，不过是一棵金苹果树从播种到发芽的历程，要再过三十年，树才会抽条，长到百年头上，树才会开第一朵花，再过十五年，才能有第一颗金苹果掉下来，落进刚巧经过树下的你的怀里。还记得那次你向母亲炫耀自己得到了金苹果的宠爱吗？我一直没有告诉你，那是我算好了你的路线，偷偷割下金苹果的梗，好让它砸中我的弟弟。谁让你先变蛇戏弄我呢？  
我与你分别了不过五年。五年，我还不能确认你真的死了。如果你发觉我不够悲恸，为你流的泪不够多的话，请责怪你自己，是你在我这里失信，这是我第几次为你的死亡哭泣了呢，我又怎么能相信这是一次真的诀别？  
五年当然不够。我想，要再过五百年，如果你还不出现的话，我才会觉得你是死了，要再花上一千五百年，我才能真正消化这个事实，到那时，我就是一个垂垂老矣的神了，我将欣然逝去，与你重逢。  
所以，暂时的分别，不再令我落泪。洛基，我们再说。  
最令我遗憾的，是你错过了我最英勇的时刻，我在瓦坎达的战场上驭电而来，我的新武器是一柄雷霆战斧，我用它直劈灭霸的胸口——是我大意了，我应该砍他的头——他到底如愿打出了那个响指，半个宇宙的生命化了灰，但我毫发无伤。不久后，我跟随复仇者伙伴找到灭霸的藏身处，这一回我成功砍掉了他的脑袋。洛基，全宇宙最可怕的对手，最终成了我的手下败将，所以我才是最厉害的那个。父亲会为我们欣慰的，是不是？索尔·奥丁森，终于成为了九界最强者。我想，那一刻我成为了一个真正的神。  
从前我们总问父亲，怎样才是一个真正的神，父亲说，这要我们自己去体会。就在我杀死灭霸之后，我体会到了。你要问我，那之后发生了什么？我体会到了什么？是什么让我觉得自己是个神了？洛基，答案连我自己都不愿意相信：什么都没发生。  
在我打败了最强大的敌人之后，我什么感觉也没有。过去的不可挽回，我珍视的一切，纵使我有了雷霆之力又如何，站在我身边的，已经没有一个故人。如果非要说我感受到了什么，我想，我感到了失去。你知道的，那段日子里怪事一件接一件，先是遇上海拉，又被丢到萨卡星，最后还在银河系转了一圈，我都没来得及停下来喘口气。灭霸一死，我思虑的主角终于从“灭霸”换成了“索尔”，我停下来想想我自己，或许就是那时我流了几滴眼泪。洛基，你不要笑话我，我在那个时刻有些伤感。  
我一开始失去，就连连失守。  
往前的一千年里，我们何曾试过失去的滋味？我们是阿萨神族的王子，我们是仙宫里的两个顽劣少年，我们有父亲，有母亲，那时我们拥有彼此。两百岁的时候，我们开始念书，母亲偏爱你，教你一些我不会的法术，全被你拿来用在我身上。记得吗，你提议我们来交换信件，我认认真真写了一整片树叶，你抢过去看完，却耍赖不给我回信了，只塞给我一枚金币。你毕竟是我弟弟，我向来知道对你的话只能信三分，倒也不是很意外。我虽然在你面前把那硬币扔了，夜里又偷偷捡回来，在身边带久了，也生出几分感情来。还好你给我的是金币而不是金苹果，在宇宙游历这些年，还是金币方便带些。  
洛基，有时我真羡慕中庭人，他们提起五年十年，总是一脸高深莫测，时间到了他们手里，似乎总能承载更多的重量。而我好像只是一眨眼，就从那个父亲座下的王子，变成了一个孤儿。我举起姆乔尔尼尔，又失去姆乔尔尼尔；我找到父亲，又送别父亲；我拥抱母亲，又看着她死去；我成为了阿斯加德的王，又离开阿斯加德；我获得了雷霆之力，却失去一只眼；我和你吵的这一架总算和好，又跟你分别。我从来不知道只是一个十年，可以过得这样惊心动魄。  
我仗着三千年的寿命，不愿意像中庭人那样奔走，我舍得花上一年再一年坐着，想你。除此之外我无事可做，战争被长久地消灭了，我们的子民懂得如何生活，不用我插手，我在中庭的那些朋友，都忙着照看他们的家人，我还是不要去打扰得好。我又像从前那样无所事事了，要是我们还在阿斯加德，我们该去打猎，去喝酒，去听霍根讲笑话，去看范达尔被希芙教训，我们该去看苏尔和玛尼把日车和月车驱过天空。我们该在山坡上坐七天七夜，直到饿昏头才搀扶着回家，嬉笑着应对母亲的责备。我们该这么过的。

洛基，我决心去陪他们打这一仗。  
我总要找点事做，再说，他们是我仅剩的朋友了。托尼的意思是，如果能够成功，那些因灭霸而死的人就能回来。我不知道你会不会回来。反正，只有你回来了，我才能确定你真的死了。  
我没想到还能再回仙宫，洛基，我又见到母亲了，她和从前一样美，一样温柔，一样睿智，她一眼就看穿我的来历，她摸着我的脸说，你在未来一定受了很多苦吧。洛基，我真想念母亲啊！我才知道他们为什么忌惮时间旅行，当你知道了未来会发生什么样的苦难，忍着不说是多么辛苦的事。我差一点就要告诉她了，她会在今天死去，而我要失去她两次。洛基，我看着母亲，我从她的眼睛里看见我自己。她看我的眼神，就像我还是不久前那个意气风发的雷霆之神，但我知道我已经不是了，我从沙发上爬起来，才发现中庭人把五年看得很重不无道理：我竟然发胖了，我的头发和胡子都乱糟糟，我看起来已经不像我了。但母亲看着我，就像我从未变过。我在那样笃定慈爱的目光中羞愧了。  
洛基，事实是，我早知道我变得不再像我，而一部分的我情愿这么去做，我不愿意雷神失去一切，所以我就主动剥离雷神这个身份。你还记得我曾经多努力去变成雷神，我跃下彩虹桥，跟你斗了一番才终于举起姆乔尔尼尔，我心里知道雷神该是一个怎样的英雄。但我不想再做英雄了，做英雄我也没能保护我想保护的人，做英雄没让我变得更快乐，洛基，我想起你在彩虹桥上对我说的话：瞧瞧你，勇猛的索尔，有了那么强大的力量，它如今又能帮到你什么呢？我不得不承认你是对的。  
我想起你那时的脸，你那样无拘无束，你张牙舞爪，明明被压在姆乔尔尼尔下面，却伶牙俐齿得像是赢了我，你讥笑我，你挖苦我，现在我愿意交出一切来再听那一句。然后我想到这交易永远做不成，因为我已经一无所有。不知怎么的，当我回过神来，我已经做了和当时一样的事，我本能地伸出手，偷了这个时间的姆乔尔尼尔。  
洛基，你知道吗，它竟然还应我的召唤。我怯懦地放弃做一个英雄，姆乔尔尼尔却来告诉我，我仍然是。  
所以我就像个英雄似的，从你面前经过而不回头看，我已经偷了这个时间的锤子，总不能连你一并盗走。洛基，你知道吗，只要我多看你一眼，我可能就会把锤子砸在脚上，像个懦夫一样屈服，走进去拥抱你，听你嘲笑我的肚子我的假眼我的一切，然后又满心欢喜地拿回我的一切。这不是英雄之举。到了这时候，我还记得，你是想跟我匹配的。你曾经怕自己配不上我，你才钻了牛角尖，做出一连串荒唐事来，而现在是我差点配不上你，你是英雄，而我只想躲起来。  
洛基，我怎么忽然就追不上你了。  
我猜这就是他们不让我还原石的原因，时间线不可被扰乱，当我提议肩负这一责任时，所有人都反对，好像他们都知道回到过去对我是多么大的诱惑，好像他们都知道，要是我见了你，就一定不再回来。  
他们是对的，在这件事上，我不值得被信任。背负骂名和指责，跟我能获得的回报比起来，实在太微不足道了。  
那也没关系。你在我的记忆中仍是鲜活的，清晰的，我常在清晨醒来时，以为听见的呼吸声是来自于你，失去你的失落总是过一会才来。不过随后我会想，我又战胜了一个没有你的夜晚，我离你又近了。洛基，这样想时，我就不觉得伤心了。  
我暂时把阿斯加德交给瓦尔基里，我打算跟小兔子去一趟太空，找找消磨时间的新法子。离开前，我看见中庭已经恢复了生机，人们像我第一次来到中庭时一样，挤满剧院和餐馆，我还看到商店里摆着以我们为造型的人偶，中庭人把我们摆在一起。这比站在战场上更让我意识到：复仇者又拯救了一次宇宙，我突然觉得，大概做英雄，也是有一些好处的。  
我现在可以这样说了：我这一生，过得很好。成为你的哥哥，尤其让我高兴。  
你的，索尔。

b  
索尔这封信，断断续续写了好久，有一天他终于把信纸折好，装进信封，郑重地写上“洛基·奥丁森收”。  
这时他发现胸前有一团光亮，他愣了愣，从衣袋里掏出一枚金币。  
它在他手掌中化作金星，在他眼前升腾起文字，那是稚童的笔迹，每个字母都闪闪发光，耀眼得索尔落下泪来。  
那是一封来自洛基的回信——  
索尔：  
我也爱你。  
你永远的，洛基。  
END


End file.
